theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Desperate Quest
'' 9429655734_a4053fd7a5_b.jpg 9456388970_16ee9aee2c_b.jpg 9481197844_035ef37c6b_b.jpg 9499196332_71234a98ab_b.jpg 9604707898_147579f8a1_b.jpg 9703705353_1fe3634aa3_b.jpg 9728883784_0546843fe8_b.jpg 9864379495_9b60f730df_b.jpg 10010558254_66bf5961e0_b.jpg 10107879583_d57001f8e0_b.jpg 10130441696_d6f9f1466a_b.jpg 10260929535_ccbf7b9b7b_b.jpg 10383250683_26252485ef_b.jpg 10486070646_4d2027efdb_b.jpg 10548279376_ca2a83aef4_b.jpg 10564405025_429b9d201f_b.jpg 11074595583_1302713d0e_b.jpg 11074746124_1cfdcf3456_b.jpg 11159776104_c4affd21ef_b.jpg 11161695934_880b13e44f_b.jpg The Desperate Quest'', or The Legacy of Arda: Part V is a series to produced, written, and filmed by Spider-Wolffe_78. It takes place between A Common Enemy and The Blade of Darth Revan. The series follows the adventures of Revan, Èomer, Haldír, and Wicket as they desperately try to lead a campaign towards the downfall of Sauron, Loki, and Sebastian Shaw. Spider hopes for there to be at least 15 episodes. Several new characters will be introduced. Characters The Original Team Revan (THE LEADER) The self appointed leader, Revan is full of mystery that he himself does not understand. He is strong and skilled in the force, despite never being trained. Revan was found as a baby in the forests of Mirkwood in Middle-Earth. He was raised by elves, but later left them to become a mercenary for Saruman. Despite not always taking everything seriously and being quite sarcastic, Revan is always brave in the face of death and willing to do whatever is necessary for the good of his men. Revan's weapon is a blue Lightsaber given to him by Voldemort. Éomer (THE BEATER) Second in command to Revan, Éomer was once king of Ròhan, before his armies were defeated. This has left him solitary and hostile. Éomer's faith in good was also shaken by the shocking betrayal of his sister and the death of Aragorn. There is much tension between Éomer and Revan. Éomer holds a deep grudge against Sebastian Shaw, who killed his friend Peregrin Took. Nevertheless, Éomer is the greatest hand-to-hand fighter of the team and an effective soldier. Éomer's weapons include a Rohirrim sword and spear. Haldír (THE THINKER) Oldest and wisest of the team, Haldír was an original creator of the Middle-Earth Alliance, along with Elrond and Darth Sidious. Haldír was a surviving member of the Company of Erik Lehnsherr, and played an instrumental part in defeating Voldemort and Loki at the Second Battle of Helm's Deep. Haldír provides his team with knowledge and advises Revan on difficult decisions. Haldír's weapons include Elvish Sword and Bow. Wicket (THE SNEAKER) The only member not to be from middle-earth, Wicket has had a difficult time fitting in with the others. Wicket holds the advantage of being the smallest and sneakiest of the members, and acts as a scout most of the time. He was also part of Lehnsherr's Comapany, and tried to sacrifice himself to kill Severus Snape. Wicket has a variety of weapons, including Chainsaw, Bow, Blaster, and Sword. New Recruits Cut Lawquane A former member of the Republic who served under Captain Fives. He hates Eomer due to his actions in the "Clone Raids" of Middle Earth. Pindus Zwervus A former janitor on Skytop Station, Pindus is equipped with his toilet plunger and ready to fight for freedom against Sauron. He built the base for Revan with the help of his brother, Kaas. Kaas Zwervus Pindus's brother who helps guard the base. Jace Malcolm A soldier of the TOR-era who tried to kill HAldir and Wicket. He later formed an alliance with them and joined the rebellion against Sauron. Gnost-Dural Legendary Jedi of TOR-era who joined against Sauron. Mandus Mayfare Harley Ahon Zatt George Weasley Frodo Baggins Samwise Gamgee Meriadoc Brandybuck Whitaker Atlas Rarbar Thor Gamling Nur Fial Middle-Earth Alliance Grievous After being greatly injured(His actual body), Grievous is awaiting more parts to repair his systems from his second duel with Loki. His condition is very severe, and it is unknown if he will ever be able to recover and join the team. Aragorn Nearing one hundred, Aragorn is still fighting but does not interact much with the team. He is leading an army of Gondor elsewhere. Elrond A wise half-elf, Elrond is the official leader of the Middle-Earth Alliance against Sauron. Elrond operates mostly behind the scenes, and works to recruit more free peoples to join his cause. Mordor Armies Sebastian "The Butcher" Shaw The man who created the alternate timeline. Commander in Sauron's army. Main villain of the saga. Has the power to absorb and distribute energy, making him nearly invincible. Eek Utun General of the Army of Sauron. Cares very much about honor and is not merciless like Shaw. A lot of pride, sometimes arrogant. Yas Otison Shaw's second-in-command, former head of ultimate assassin program. Lux Bonteri A soldier under Commmander Shaw who believes that anyone who goes against Sauron will deserve to die. Aurra Sing Modern Bounty hunter transported to the past by unknown means. Gorkill Orc Captain under Loki. Sauron Ancient wizard who was saved from death by Sebastian Shaw. Rarely appears but is the leader of the Amy of the Eye, and most powerful wizard. Loki Commander in Sauron's army. Loki is hated by Revan due to critically injuring Grievous. Loki will not appear as a main character in the series due to his looming exploits that will lead up to "The Blade of Darth Revan". Others Haradian A remnant of Revan's mysterious past. He appears to have been an enemy of Revan's father, and wants to exact his vengeance. Satele Shan Shan was a descendant of Darth Revan whom Haldir and Wicket met during their accidental adventure to the past. She was murdered by Aurra Sing. Gandalf the White Not what you expect Darth Revan Ancient Sith Lord whom Revan believes himself to be. Episodes The Desperate Quest Episode List Category:Series Category:Spider-Canon Category:The Legacy of Arda